


The Emissary and the Dragon

by Darkflare



Category: Raid: Shadow Legends - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkflare/pseuds/Darkflare
Relationships: Kael & Athel & Galek & Elhain, Thenasil/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

“Thenasil, stop!” 

He vaguely registered the shout that came from behind him. Everything around him blurred. Everything except the ogre in front of him. The twisted abomination that had to be destroyed if they were to go any further.

His rage grew, fanned by the knowledge that it had been a similar creature that had laid waste to his beloved home. Killed his family. Murdered the love of his life. The flames from his finger began to engulf his arm as he directed fiery stream after fiery stream at his foe.

“Please, Thenasil! Stop!”

The roars in his ears were deafening, his own and that of the beast.

He cast a Wither and watched with a maniacal laugh as the roaring grew frenzied; the ogre shrivelling and burning as he continued to bombard it with countless spells.

“Stop!”

He caught a shadow out of the corner of his eye. He paid it no mind, too focused on the enemy ahead of him. ‘All will suffer as I have suffered!’ he thought viciously. He pulled his arm back and cast another flame at the beast as it writhed on the ground right as his glee turned into horror.

The monster lay in the dirt surrounded by the flaming debri of the homes that formerly stood there. To the right sat a cowering young woman whose tear-streaked face was focused on -

The Emissary! “Thenasil... please. It’s… over...” She was clutching her left side as her other arm hung uselessly at her side. Her chest plate was cracked and blood cascaded from the gash in her side. What was left of her sleeve was charred and was stuck to her blackened skin. She swayed on her feet and Thenasil was moving before he even realized it, catching her as her knees gave out.

She blinked slowly up at him. “You… won...”

“No,'' came the harsh whisper. ‘Goddess preserve me, what have I done?’


	2. Chapter 2

“Thenasil, wait.” 

He came to a halt at the threshold of the large double doors that led to the vestibule. He grit his teeth as he turned to face the Arbiter again. She looked at him with that knowing smile she always had when she knew -  _ knew _ \- she was pushing his buttons.

“Yes, Arbiter?”

Her smile grew even wider. “Oh come now, Thenasil. Don’t be like that.”

He looked away, refusing to meet her eyes, knowing that if he did he would break into a smile of his own. She was like that. With her copper red hair and crystal blue eyes, she commanded a presence of her own in any room full of people. As Lumaya’s herald and one of the greatest protectors of the realm, the Arbiter was a force to be reckoned with. Her ability in battle was undisputed. But more than that, she was able to rally people to her cause with seeming ease.

As awe inspiring as she was, Thenasil still found himself amused and irritated by her ability to read him so well. He had studied under her guidance long before the coming of the Shadow. ‘Before…’ he thought morosely.

She had been there as a mentor and a comforter when he lost Korilene. She had conceded and shifted his training, teaching him more potent and destructive spells. Skills that he wielded with fierce precision and ferocity against the Shadow’s agents. At his behest, she had reluctantly turned him into a weapon.

“I know you would rather be at your training or studies, however, I would really appreciate your assistance with the visiting delegation.”

“Why not ask the Magister or Apothecary, even the Royal Guard? Surely they would be better suited to babysitting than I,” he complained.

The Arbiter’s eyes hardened. “Do you think so little of us that you would not deign to honour this simple request?”

He blanched. She had never asked for anyone to do anything that they were not capable or equipped for. She had always served as a guide to every Champion, offering wisdom, advice, training, and comfort to all who needed it. He bowed his head in shame. “Forgive me, Arbiter. It was not my intention to offend. I will support the delegation in any way you see fit.”

Her gaze softened and she touched his shoulder. Thenasil stood half a head taller than her so she had to tilt her head back to look at him. “Thenasil, I did not choose you for this on a whim. Your support will be invaluable, even if you do not think it so right now.” Her eyes sparkled with amusement as she added, “plus, you could stand to make some new friends.”

He chuckled. “I have everything I need.”

“Humour me then,” she stepped back and regarded him with that smile to which he sighed. There was no escaping this. The Arbiter had never been wrong in her judgement and he would do his best to serve in the manner she wished, but he would not lie and say he looked forward to it.

“Very well,” he answered with a bow before turning to leave.

“Don’t forget to smile,” she called after him. He made a soft grunt and was gone.

“Don’t forget to smile at her,” she repeated softly before turning to look at the bustling courtyard beneath her window. Her reverie was interrupted by a knock on the door followed by the entry of one of the Royal Guard. There was much to do before the day was done.

“Ho, Thenasil!”

He looked left in the direction from which the voice had come. Given the hour, training was in full swing. He watched different elves and their allies practice their parries and blows for a moment before his eyes locked on the one that had called out to him. Elhain walked towards him with the Battlesage in tow. “I heard you’ll be taking care of the Gaellen and Nyresan delegation.”

“I’d much rather be doing something else, but the Arbiter knows best,” he shrugged.

Next to her, the Battlesage giggled. “Who did you try to pass it off to?

“Why would you think I -”

“No doubt the Magister or Royal Guard,” Elhain interrupted with a smirk.

“If they need minding, they would do a better job of it,” he retorted. “And since when have you known me to shirk my duties?’

The pair burst out laughing. “Don’t let them catch you saying that,” the Battlesage replied when her laughter finally subsided. “Besides, it’s not a diplomatic visit and they’re not here for ‘minding’.”

Thenasil rolled his eyes. “Then why are they here?”

The elven ladies exchanged a look. “Surely you jest, Thenasil. The Arbiter summoned them. There are new Champions among them.”

“Don’t we have more than enough?”

Elhain gave him an exasperated look. “You of all people know that we need all the help we can muster. The Shadow’s power grows and it’s influence taints every part of our realm.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I do not need a lesson in history, Elhain,” he said testily. “In any case, why are you here?”

“He’s in a fouler mood than usual,” the Battlesage muttered under her breath. Thenasil caught it but chose to ignore her comments. On any other day he would have made a sarcastic riposte but he wasn’t in the mood for it today. ‘Why today of all days?’ he thought as Elhain explained that they had accompanied the delegation from the Sunken Temple to Aravia following their mission in the south weeding out the Shadow’s agents.

“I should be on my way to meet my new ‘charges’,” he interrupted with a raised hand. With a nod of his head, he stalked away in the direction of the lower courtyard. Elhain watched him leave before she turned to her companion. “What day is it today?”

“It’s the fifth day of Ostara. Why do you ask?”

Elhain’s eyes widened for a moment before they softened. She let out a sad sigh. “It’s today.”

“What’s toda - oh!” The Battlesage looked aghast as she remembered their earlier exchange. “Do you think he heard me? I must apologize to him.”

Elhain shook her head. “Thenasil does not miss a thing.” She kicked at the paving stones beneath her feet. “Do not seek him out today. I believe he has had enough upheaval for one day.”

The Battlesage nodded, chastised. The elven archer huffed. “Come along then. Let’s see how rusty you’ve gotten since I’ve been gone.” Her healer companion perked up immediately.

“Ale is on you when you lose,” she replied as they made their way back to the training arena.

“A wager? Have you been picking up Kael and Galek’s bad habits?” Elhain laughed.

The Battlesage laughed before dropping into a defensive stance. “You’ll never know.”


End file.
